Thieves & Kings
by witchyminx
Summary: Bonnie—no longer a witch—is now an archeologist. She goes out hoping to fix a curse an ancestor of her's created. It doesn't go exactly how she originally thought. Matt, Tyler, Lucy, and others join her in an adventure, finding out much more about the Bennett family and how they intertwine with the House Targaryen They discover a whole other world where war is brewing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've had this idea for some time and decided to post it. It came to me from the new Tomb Raider 2013 game, but it's a crossover of The Vampire Diaries and Game of Thrones. I also dropped hints of Star Trek in this, but has no relevance to the plot. It's just a name here and there. Also, the face claim to Christopher Pike is Idris Elba. I feel like I say this quite a bit, but I don't think I like this chapter too much. It's mostly just setting things up. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd so there might be some mistakes. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One:

"There she is!" Lucy Bennett exclaimed, her arms reaching out to hug her cousin Bonnie that just arrived. "Look at you, an archeologist now."

"Yeah, finally." Bonnie joked, quick to hug her back.

They sat down at the table, Lucy next to her boyfriend Tyler Lockwood with Bonnie sitting down across from her next to Matt Donovan.

Bonnie, recently graduating as an archeology major in college, was meeting Lucy, Tyler and Matt to celebrate. Not all her friends were able to make it, with Caroline in Italy with Stefan. Elena was starting med school across the country in Seattle, Washington. Over four years ago, Bonnie was a witch that was caught up in supernatural drama that ended up with her dead on the Other side. Around her graduation of high school, none the less. Jeremy Gilbert—Elena's little brother and Bonnie's ex-boyfriend—got in contact with Lucy. Lucy was able to bring Bonnie back to life, but not without it's consequences.

Bonnie lost all her magic.

Bonnie missed being a witch, greatly so, but decided a break from that life was well needed. Which is why she went to college.

The group ordered drinks and something to eat, catching up with what was new in their lives. Lucy was still running her own cosmetic boutique. She also moved into the Lockwood mansion to live with Tyler, who managed to get a job as a mechanic for the same ship Matt worked on as a fisherman a few towns over near the bay. Matt was still single, enjoying his bachelor status.

"Oh, you won't believe what I found." Bonnie exclaimed, pulling out her phone when she talked about what she had been up to besides graduating. She pulled up some images, showing them to the group. "So, I was going through some of Grams' things that were put in storage after she died and I found these in an old box."

The images showed old scrolls, maps, a family tree, and various photos. Bonnie flicked through them, showing them all to the group.

"What exactly is it?" Lucy asked, trying to make out the words on one of the scrolls.

"I'm not completely sure." Bonnie answered. "Many of the documents were in different languages. Some Latin, others in what I think is Valyrian."

"Valyrian? I've never heard of that." Matt said, taking a swig of his beer.

"Neither have I. I've managed to translate some of it. Hopefully correctly." Bonnie, finished showing the images, put her phone away. She finished her drink, handing it to her waiter as he delivered their food..

"Well?" Tyler urged, once the waiter was out of hearing distance. Taking a bite of food he asked,"What is it?"

"It mentions a myth, a portal to another world from some island, and dragons that are somehow connected to it all. I can't be sure exactly. That last part was in Valyrian."

"Dragons?" Tyler raised his eyebrow, interested.

"Yeah, I guess they exist in the other world."

"Cool." Tyler and Matt said, simultaneously.

"Moving on, boys." Lucy remarked, giving a smile. "What else does it say, cuz?"

"Well, not only would this make a great first find for me as an archeologist, but I think the Bennett family was involved in some way. There is also this myth talking about a curse that was cast—it's the reason the Bermuda Triangle is the way it is. I think I want to go check it out. See if the portal is real and whatnot."

"Bermuda—Bermuda Triangle!" Lucy repeated, with a near hysteric tone. Lucy looked at Bonnie as if the girl lost her mind, which she thought her cousin might have. Matt and Tyler's expression seemed to match Lucy's.

"Who in their right mind would even want to go there? You know the legends behind that place." Tyler reminded.

"That's the thing," Bonnie argued. Waving her phone, she explained, "If what is here is true, everything that happens in the Bermuda Triangle—the storms, the missing boats and planes—is because of the curse. See someone cast a curse that supposedly rained terror to everyone on the island. It also made the portal to an other dimension constantly shift and move around the Bermuda Triangle erratically. With the constant rifts from the portal, storms would appear and draw in planes and ships, causing them to crash into the island."

"That would explain the mystery that is the Bermuda Triangle." Matt conceded. "But why would you even want to go? And why did your Grams have all this?"

"I think the person who cast the curse was a Bennett ancestor. It seemed like Grams was researching how to stop the curse. While I might not have my magic anymore, I could still find a way to stop the curse." Bonnie pointed out.

"What if you do need magic to stop it?" Matt asked.

Bonnie turned to Lucy. "I was hoping maybe I could convince you to come with me? It is part of our family history."

"Okay, first off—if you're dead set on going, of course I'm going too. I'm not letting you go there alone. Second we're going to need a big ass boat—and crew to help." Lucy paused, thinking. "I might actually know someone who can help us."

"Who?" Bonnie, Tyler, and Matt asked at the same time.

Lucy looked at Matt and Tyler. "Your boss, Scotty. We could hire his boat to take us."

"Okay, say we did all that. What's going to stop us from crashing like all the other boats and planes before us." Tyler said, trying to be a voice of reason.

"We get to the island before we crash?" Bonnie tried to smile, but it came out of more of a grimace. She looked down at her lap before continuing, "I don't know. We would just have to manage through the storm. I know if we go to the island and stop the curse, we would be able to leave safely. I understand if you all don't want to go. Really, I do. It sounds insane to me too. I just... feel like I _have_ to go there. There is like some pull. I can't explain it."

The rest of them thought about it, exchanging looks while Bonnie kept her gaze down on her lap, embarrassed.

"Besides, it's not like this can happen right away, I know that. I still need to find someone who would be interested enough to even fund the expedition." Bonnie added, feeling more pessimistic by the second.

"I can fund it." Tyler spoke, coming to the realization.

"What?" Bonnie asked, looking up.

"Yeah, consider it a graduation present." Tyler remarked, shrugging. "If your Grams was looking into stopping the curse, then why not us do it for her."

"It'll be a fun adventure." Matt added, smiling.

"And a mini vacation." Tyler gave Lucy a lecherous grin. Lucy smirked, leaning into Tyler.

"We're all in." Lucy promised her cousin.

Bonnie smiled gratefully, the pessimistic feeling went away.

* * *

Bonnie was relaxing on her bunk, listening to music. It was near midnight, so she planned to get some sleep soon. She could hear a storm outside the ship, over the music coming from her ear buds. It had been nearly a month since they first set off. They being Tyler, Lucy, Matt, Scotty—the captain of his ship the Enterprise, the Enterprise's crew, Bonnie herself and Christopher Pike—an old family friend. Christopher was Grams' former student and Bonnie's late father Rudy's friend. He was happened to be a former marine, now full time adventurer. Bonnie might have also used to have crush on him.

Bonnie sighed wistfully. She was almost there. She would be able to make her mark on the world and find out more about her family history on they way. Have an extraordinary adventure.

The ship was a few hours away until they would make it to the island Grams had marked on an old map that was amongst what Bonnie had found in the box. She was holding the old, weathered map in her hands, fingers gliding over it. Bonnie glanced up from the map to a mirror where a picture of Bonnie and her friends that was taped on it. She smiled, going back to studying the map.

The storm grew stronger outside, drawing Bonnie's attention from her research. She thought they were lucky, seeing as they were in the Bermuda Triangle and the only bad thing that happened was the nasty weather.

Bonnie should have known. Luck can only do so much.

The ship began to rock back and forth, shaking. The shaking became too much, Bonnie ended up being tossed from her bunk with her ear buds getting yanked out. Hitting the metal floor hard, she groaned in pain. It didn't help that things started to fall to the ground. Bonnie covered her face, grateful nothing heavy fell on her. The sound of loud lightning striking made her jump, only to quickly blanch at the pain coming from her hip.

Bonnie tried not to wince when she pulled herself off of the floor. She made her way to the door, seeing if anyone else was down there with her. The ship's alarm begin to blare, as if answering her. She was tempted to try and block her ears from the loud noise, but the sound of whooshing filled the air stopped her. She looked up to see water flowing in the ship.

Making a split-second decision, Bonnie jumped back into her room. She grabbed her canvas backpack, making sure it was zipped up before putting it on. Water was creeping in, so Bonnie headed back out. She was heading for the upper deck, but the heaviness of her bag was slowing her down. Knowing she would have to get rid of it, Bonnie started to take it off. She didn't get very far as more water began to gush in. She was slammed into a wall.

The boat was splitting in two, even more water coming in. Bonnie struggled to get to the upped deck, deciding to just keep her bag. She would probably need it later anyway.

Bonnie had to swim to get where she wanted. She was almost there, but the current of the water was very forceful. Her bag, being lighter than her, was pushed even more by the current, causing her to spin. Her head was smacked into the ceiling, the blow caused her to briefly black out.

It was only for a moment, but she started to choke from water getting in her mouth. A blur of hands gripped her tight and dragged her along. Bonnie thought of how nice it would be to have her powers as Bonnie and her savior made up to a safer area. The room was badly damaged, half of it with the other half of the split ship. At least there wasn't any water trying to drown her. Bonnie coughed, a burn in her throat. She turned to her savior.

It was Christopher.

He smiled reassuringly to her, his hand patting her back to help her cough up any water. He pointed to the other side of the ship. "We're going to have to jump, this half is going down fast. Can you do it?"

She didn't really have a choice, but Bonnie nodded anyways. Finished coughing up water she spoke, "I can try."

"Good. I'll go first. Then you'll jump after." Christopher stated, making his was to the edge. Not looking down, he quickly jumped and landed on the other half of the ship. He turned to Bonnie's direction. He called out, "Toss me your bag first."

Bonnie nodded as she went to the edge, pulling her bag off. She ignored the pain shooting through her, swinging the bag and tossing it. Christopher caught it with ease, moving back so Bonnie could have room. She took in a deep breath, glancing down.

Big mistake.

There was at least a hundred foot drop. Bonnie let out the breath she took and let in another, focusing on Christopher. Gathering the nerve, she jumped. She landed on the end, slipping down. Bonnie cried out, reaching her arms up to grab something. She managed to grip onto a metal rod.

She started to pull herself up, Christopher reaching down to help. Once safely up, Christopher patted her upper back softly.

"That was a close one."

"Yeah." Bonnie replied, glad for an empty bladder. She had faced werewolves and vampires, but dropping from a hundred foot fall was frightening.

Instead of giving the heavy back to Bonnie, Christopher donned it on himself. "I'll give it back once we reach land. Can't have you slowin' down. Your dad and Grandmother would haunt me if I let you get hurt. Let's go."

Bonnie smiled despite the situation they faced, following him. As they ran through the halls ways of the ship, Bonnie got worried for her friends. She spoke up her concerns, "Have you seen anyone? Matt? Tyler? Lucy? Anyone else?"

Tyler, with his vamp speed, flashed in front of them. His face showed to relief Bonnie felt. Hugging her, he said, "I've been looking for you. I already got Matt, Lucy, and Scotty to the shore. My vamp speed gave Scotty a bit of a scare. I managed to get a few more, like Tom and Alex, but that's it. When I realized you weren't with the others at shore, I started searching for you."

They parted, Bonnie letting out a sigh of relief. Yes, that meant not a lot of people hadn't been accounted for, but her friends with safe. She knew it was wrong, but that was what counted to Bonnie. She put them into this, they had to be safe.

"I'm glad you all are safe." Bonnie paused, a look of remorse on her face. "I'm so sor—"

"Hey, don't worry about that." Tyler cut off.

"Right." Christopher added. "We need to get off this sinking ship first."

Tyler nodded. "Follow me. All the lifeboats are gone."

The lower decks were going under fast so they rushed to not only get to the other side of the ship which was the closest to the island, but to go up to where water wasn't flooding in. Sirens were blaring on this side of the ship, lights flickering from water getting into the electrical.

"Watch out!" Christopher pulled Tyler back from a hallway, seeing electrical wiring touching the few inches of water in a hallway Tyler was about walk into.

"Thanks, man!" Tyler yelled over the alarm, knowing that it wouldn't kill him, but could kill them. He looked around, trying to see which way to go. "We'll have to go another way. Here!"

As they went the other way, the ship began to tilt in another direction. Bonnie looked for something she could grab, seeing Christopher using a handrail. She did the same, as did Tyler, to help remain upright and continue on. Tyler eventually lead them to a room of the ship where half of the room was ripped off, leading to the ocean. It wasn't too far from the island, but they would have to swim.

"We're going to have to swim." Tyler spoke, saying what Bonnie was thinking.

Tyler got into the water, making his way to the other survivors. He couldn't wait to have Lucy in his arms, making sure she really was safe. Bonnie went next, Christopher going in after her. Bonnie shivered as she swam, the water was icy cold from it being night. The cold water affected Christopher as well, while Tyler—being a hybrid—wasn't all that fazed by the freezing temperature.

When they made it to the shore, Bonnie ended up a little off from the others. She pulled herself out of the water and onto the beach, her numb hands digging into the sand. She tried to catch her breath, exhaustion taking form. _That's what happens when you get hypodermic_, she thought sarcastically.

A shadow moved towards Bonnie, looming over her form. She felt a tingle go through her body. It was almost like when she used to use magic. A ringing in her eyes made her cover them as they began to pop.

* * *

Bonnie groaned, her body was aching all over. She unclenched her hands, releasing sand that was clutched in them. She moved her hands on the ground, trying to lift up. Strangely, the sand felt like grass.

Wait a minute.

The sand was grass.

She looked up briefly, seeing a field instead of the beach and shore. She saw tents lined up and a cage. Bonnie swore she could see a man changed in the cage. Where was she?

Bonnie struggled to keep herself up, only to fall back down. She grimaced, preparing to try again. She wasn't able to, as the ringing began again. As her ears began to pop, Bonnie was hit over the head with a sharp blow.

* * *

Jaime Lannister was bored. It had been a few days since Robb Stark and his little army had captured him. Jaime, for the most part, had been left alone with his own thoughts. He mostly thought of Cersei, the love of his life—and his twin sister.

The sound of a body dropping, pulled him from his thoughts. He saw a young dark skinned woman, soaking wet. She looked in pain, causing Jaime to feel a need to help her.

Jaime blinked. Where did that come from?

He narrowed his eyes as he took in the details of the mysterious woman. She was short. Dark hair that was cut to her chest unlike most women, who had their hair to their waist. She had a crooked jaw. It all just added to her beauty. Jaime studied her more, specifically her clothing. It was rare to see a woman in such revealing clothing. Her arms were bare. She was also in pants.

Who was she?

He wasn't able to think anymore for a man—not one of Stark's—appeared behind the woman, a weapon in his hands. Jaime charged at the cage, but his chains stopped him. The man hit the woman, knocking her down. Jaime turned his head in disgust before he looked back.

They were gone.

It was as if they weren't there at all. It left Jaime to wonder if he just imagined the beautiful, mysterious woman dressed in strange clothing being attacked by some man was from his boredom.

* * *

A/N: What does everyone think? I'm not sure about the pairings exactly beside Tyler Lockwood/Lucy Bennett and hopefully Bonnie Bennett/Robb Stark. The story will get into more Game of Thrones as it goes on. I've also rated it M for what's to come. There will be more fighting, blood, gore. Stuff like that. Bonnie and her friends are trying to survive on an island and stop a curse while there will be forces that will try and stop them. Plus there is the clash of what's in Westeros.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Rated M for violence, life-threatening situations, cussing, probably some other stuff. Loosely based off of Tomb Raider 2013. Fair warning, I don't have the best knowledge about guns so if I got something wrong, let me know and I'll try to fix it. Same with the geography of Westeros. I researched it, but if I got some things wrong, let me know and I will try to fix them. I also tried to get Scotty's Scottish accent right as well, but I don't know if I did it correctly. Disclaimer: I won nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two:

Bonnie fazed in and out of consciousness as she was dragged off somewhere. She battled to stay up, figure out what was going on, but she was too exhausted and drifted off.

When she awoke, she did it slowly and with a groan. Her body ached all over, the pain making her wonder if she was in hell. She felt scattered, not understanding where she was right away. As her thoughts became more coherent, the memories leading up to what happened came full forced.

The last thing she remembered was the ship going down at the island's beach and grass instead of sand and... possibly a man in a cage. She also felt magic in the air. That couldn't be right, could it?

Her head throbbed, making Bonnie think she was hit in the head with something. The thought of the savage who did this to her still being near her was like a wide awakening, causing Bonnie to squirm around. She wasn't able to move much however. She was tied up, her body swaying as she tried to get out of her restraints. She managed to open her eyes, blinking rapidly as she took in where she was.

Bonnie was hanging in some type of rope-sheet cocoon upside-down from the ceiling. There was a skylight of sorts, though not much light came through it. There was water from the storm that was seeping in and dripping down through the skylight. She looked around the room, realizing she was in a cave. Beams were placed throughout the room to keep the cave—just barely—intact. She noticed a creepy alter and skeletons of other victims were scattered around the floor. There was another cocoon hanging beside her, with a fresh dead body inside of it. Bonnie couldn't recognize the person.

Bonnie let out a scared shout, terrified. She called out for Christopher, trying not to let her fear get the better of her. Logically, Bonnie knew her captor could come back at any moment to finish her off. She had to get out of this—and fast.

She noticed that the alter area contained dozens of lit candles. She started to swing sideways, hoping she could nudge the second cocoon on her right. She felt bad, as it was disrespectful to the dead person, but knew it was her only was out. She kept at it, gaining enough momentum to push the other cocoon into the burning candles on the altar. It ignited, the blaze causing it to fall to the ground, but not before it spread to some cloth wrapped scaffolding around a beam on her left.

"This... is gonna hurt." Bonnie muttered to herself, twisting so she could swing over to the beam, setting her cocoon on fire so she could be free and drop to the cavern floor. As the cocoon caught fire, Bonnie hurriedly struggled to get out. She luckily escaped before the fire could get to her. Strangely enough, the heat of the fire didn't affect her at all.

Bonnie's victory was short lived unfortunately. She was impaled by a metal rod in the left side of her abdomen as soon as she landed on the floor. She let out a curse or five, anger getting the better of her. She gathered up enough nerve, her hand grasping the rod firmly. She gasped, pulling out the rod that was stuck in her side. She began to hyperventilate, clutching her side.

* * *

It was near dawn when Lucy finished up bandaging a wound on Alex's leg with some of the the first aid kits that she managed to salvage, along with some other things, when the Enterprise went down. She also quietly murmured a spell to speed up the process when he wasn't paying attention.

While some of the crew knew the truth about the supernatural—Lucy herself, Bonnie, Matt and Tyler—the others who had survived—Scotty, Tom and Alex—did not know. They knew the expedition had supernatural undertones, with the curse and all, but knowing about myths and seeing the truth with your own eyes was something else entirely. Christopher on the other hand never admitted it, but Lucy had the feeling he knew the truth about the supernatural as well.

Tom came up to Lucy and Alex, holding berries in his hands. He offered some to Lucy, but she declined. Alex happily accepted some. He was on the way to the mess hall when the ship started to go down.

"Don't worry," Tom promised, looking around the small makeshift camp they made under a rock overhang. "Christopher said the berries were safe. He'd figured we should save the MRE's we were able to salvage with the lifeboat for later."

"Where is he?" Lucy asked. She knew Matt and Tyler went out to find wood for a fire and other survivors. After Christopher made sure the group was safe with no major injuries, Lucy hadn't seen the man.

"Not sure, I saw him fiddling with a radio transmitter for a while. Speaking of which," Tom shifted the berries to one hand, brushing off his empty one with his pants before reaching into his pocket. "He left this for us though, to communicate."

Tom pulled out a two-way radio, offering it to Lucy. She shook her head, grabbing a radio that was on the ground next to her.

"I happened to grab mine when the ship started to go down. So did Tyler." She explained. "Christopher left?"

"Yeah, with Scotty. I think they went after Ty and Matt to help."

"Right..." Lucy paused before asking, "Any signs of Bonnie? Or anyone else for that matter?"

"No, I think we're the only ones left. All alone here." Tom said, gloomily.

"Actually," Alex interrupted, pushing himself so he could be sitting up. "I think I did see Bonnie on the beach. It was really dark though so I can't be sure. And everyone was freaking out with the ship crashing and all. Plus with my leg..."

"It'll be okay." Tom promised. "Someone will find us and we'll get out of here in no time. You'll be able to go to a hospital... We'll make it out of here."

Lucy nodded, feigning a calm exterior. On the inside however, she was deeply worried. Many people she grew to know on the ship died when it crashed. Now they were stuck on the island inside of the Bermuda triangle because of some curse. Her cousin was missing, who not only happened to be the only one who knew about this island and the curse, but could be seriously injured. Her boyfriend was off to find some wood for a _freaking_ fire because it was so damn cold. Lucy wasn't sure if they even alone on the island either. At least Tyler had Matt with him—and possibly Scotty and Christopher. Her magic seemed to be on alert, sensing danger all around. Lucy wasn't sure if it was the curse or something more sinister at play.

* * *

"Clever girl," Christopher muttered, going through Bonnie's backpack as he walked with Scotty. There was a lot of stuff—some survival gear, a little bit of her clothes, notes on the island and curse that surrounds it—that would be useful to Bonnie, but Christopher had to find her first so he could give it back to her.

He closed the bag, slipping it on when Scotty and him came across Tyler and Matt. Tyler was holding wood in his arms, Matt a few feet away picking it up from the ground.

"Hey," Tyler spoke, gently putting the wood in his arms down. He brushed off his arms, briefly shaking hands with Scotty. Matt walked over to them.

"You two got your radios?" Christopher asked, not wanting to waste time.

"Got mine." Tyler said, patting the pocket of his jeans.

"I don't." Matt answered. "I was too busy trying not to die to remember it."

"Damn, I gave the last one to Tom for him and the others at the camp." Christopher replied.

"Well, Lucy has her radio. I wouldn't have left her on this godforsaken island otherwise." Tyler looked to the side muttering, "Even if she is a powerful witch."

"Right, okay. Well, that means you two will have to stick together." Christopher waved one of his hands between the two guys. He then pulled out one of the guns he had on him saying, "Tyler, I think we all know you'll be covered—"

Matt and Tyler exchanged looks while Scotty gave a strange look at Christopher, not understanding his meaning.

"—so this is for you, Matt. Scotty will be with you two and while Scotty is just as good as me—if not better—with weapons, you'll need some protection. This is just a semi-auto pistol."

Matt and Tyler listened closely as Christopher explained the basics to them.

"Now, after it runs out of ammunition, the slide will lock back into place. That's how you'll know that it's out. There won't be some click like movies. This here is a magazine," He said, pulling it out. "It feeds the ammunition into the barrel. These magazines are pre-loaded so all you have to do is put it in the gun. Besides the one in it, there is only one extra magazine. If you do happen to run into problems, be careful with where you shoot. You don't want to run out of bullets."

Christopher handed Matt the extra magazine, loading the weapon with the other one.

"There's also the kick of the gun. It's the feeling of the round when it leaves the barrel. Every gun has one. First timers are likely drop the gun after firing it because of the shock of the force being released in your hands, so watch out for it."

"Got it. Magazine, only one extra for reloading, the kick... anything else?" Matt wondered.

"Your stance, lad." Scotty added, his Scottish voice gruff.

"Right, your stance." Christopher repeated, gesturing to the late ship's captain. "Take it away, Scotty."

Scotty moved Matt until he was in the right position. With his strong accent he said, "Ye be needin' to use both of ya hands. As Pike said, it ain't gonna be like the movies. Don't be attemptin' to shoot with one hand either. Use both of 'em. Put one on the side near the trigger and the other underneath. It should help ya aim—"

"Listen," Christopher interrupted, checking his watch. He handed the gun to Scotty saying, "It's now light enough that I'm going to look for Bonnie. Scotty will stay with you to help with the wood, so he can finish explaining this. If you find any of the others, bring them back to the camp. I'll get whatever supplies I can from the wreckage while I look for Bon."

"When will you come back?" Matt asked.

"Not sure, but I'll try to check in every hour I can. My radio kept going in and out when I tested it earlier."

"Think it's the weather?" Tyler wondered, pulling out his radio and fiddling with it.

"Could be, but let's not make assumptions until we have facts. Remember to stay safe." They all nodded, agreeing. Christopher's eyes held amusement as he made a final remark, "And Scotty... watch out for these two knuckleheads."

"Ye got it." Scotty replied, in a joking manner.

"Haha." Matt spoke sarcastically, but the grin on his face showed he wasn't offended. Tyler cracked a smirk as well, despite the situation they all faced.

Christopher then turned, heading for the beach. If he was going to find Bonnie, might as well start at her last known location.

* * *

It had been a few hours since Christopher left Scotty, Matt, and Tyler. His radio didn't get a signal at all, only static. There had been no sign of Bonnie, but he had been able to find a few things among the wreckage. It was only simple things. A box of matches, where only a few were left. A small canteen, with purification tablets. A thin, but sturdy nylon rope that was around nine feet long. Some energy bars. A small first-aid kit. The only bag Christopher had on him was Bonnie's backpack, so he put the stuff he found in her bag.

On account of half of the Enterprise was sunk in the ocean, Christopher headed to the other half that had crashed on the other side of the beach. He hoped to find some more survivors, including Bonnie.

He didn't get very far.

It started with clouds darkening in the sky, looming around Christopher as an ominous warning. His ears began to ring, like a loud whistle was being blown right next to them. He couldn't do much as an invisible force came slamming through him, knocking him flat on his back.

* * *

Robb and Theon were walking around the camp, discussing different topics. Most of them were how to get back Robb's father, Ned Stark, from King Joffrey's grasp. Theon also made some jokes about Robb's impending marriage to one of Walder Frey's daughters from the deal Robb made with the man.

Grey Wind was trailing dutifully along with them, stopping with they got near the cage Jaime Lannister was in. Robb stopped as well, noticing that something was bothering the direwolf.

"He looks pathetic." Theon stated in disgust, looking at Jaime. Jaime was sleeping, or pretending to be. Theon didn't care either way.

Robb didn't answer Theon, looking distinctly at the ground Grey Wind was sniffing at. Robb crouched down, tilting his head. Confused, he asked Theon, "Is that sand?"

"Can't be. We're not near any beaches. Only rivers." Theon answered. Robb appeared deep in thought, causing Theon to ask, "You think a Lannister spy came by and left this behind somehow?"

"I'm not sure. I'd like to move Jaime somewhere just in case. Post more patrols as well. We have a meeting to discuss out next move so we can't have someone listening in."

"I'll get right on it." Theon turned and left, going to follow Robb's orders. Robb was about to stand and leave as well when Grey Wind started to paw at the ground.

"What is it, boy?" Robb asked, petting the direwolf's head. Grey Wind used his snout to nudge something at Robb. Robb picked it up, seeing it was a jade pendant tied to a broken black cord. He studied it for some time, wondering if it came from a spy or someone else. Robb made the choice to hold onto it, the pendant fascinating him.

* * *

When she thought that she could stand, Bonnie hobbled up. She checked over her body, noting her only major injuries was from when the rod pierced the side of her abdomen and some scrapes and bruise from being tossed around. She was also very sore all over.

While she was looking for any other injuries, she realized her necklace was missing as well. Christopher had given it to her at her graduation ceremony only months ago. Bonnie decided to wear it on the trip for good luck on everything she would discover. Perhaps she should have had Lucy charm it for real.

Once Bonnie got her bearings, she took a look around to try and find an exit. There was a tunnel and more signs of who ever took her living in the cave. The walls were covered in blood drawn symbols. Bonnie could only make out some of it. The symbols reminded her of the Valyrian language from her Grams' files. Bonnie still didn't know most of the language, only bits of words an phrases, so she couldn't be sure. She wondered if the person who lived in the cave was a survivor like her that simply lost their mind or a possible descendent of the original inhabitants of the island before the curse took place.

There were also more victims that seemed to have been murdered during rituals as well. They were mostly skeletons instead of fleshy bodies. Bonnie wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. She didn't have the time to think about it in any case.

Bonnie stumbled, using the wall to help guide her out of the room. Her vision was slightly blurred, so she moved cautiously with her right hand clutched over her abdomen. She left the room, following the tunnel that led to another room where a dead body was hung up like some trophy. Bonnie grimaced as she recognized the body.

"Oh god... no, no." Bonnie shook her head, as if not believing.

It was a member of the Enterprise. Bonnie believed her name was Carol, but couldn't be sure. She remembered the woman and Matt had been flirting with each other throughout the journey to the island.

Matt.

Bonnie knew him and the others had made it to the island from the ship safely, but what if they ran into some wacko like she did? What if—

Bonnie stopped herself. She couldn't think like that. She had to find a way out of the cave, avoid detection of the crazy madman, and meet up with the others who were alive.

… Hopefully.

Bonnie followed the path of the tunnel, grabbing a torch that was hanging on the wall along the way. She stopped when she came to a dead end. Using the torch as a light source, Bonnie was able to see a narrow gap that she could crawl through.

She made sure the torch went threw first, mindful to keep it away from her hair. She did not have to worry about it as water was seeping into that part of the cave as well. It extinguished her torch, leaving Bonnie without a light. All she was left with was a wooden stick and it's not like there were any vampires on the island.

Her eyes somewhat adjusted after a few moments, enough for her to see a passage way to another tunnel. She walked over, getting on her knees to crawl through. She was halfway in when someone started to drag her out.

The wacko!

Bonnie started to smack him with the unlit torch until he let go of her legs, causing her to kick him as well.

"Let me go, you bastard!" She growled out, not stopping her attack. "I'm not going to die like this! Not after everything I've been through."

One of her legs ended up hitting a small beam, which made some small boulders start to tumble down the crawl space. Bonnie didn't wait, crawling as fast as she could. She made it out in time for all the boulders that fell to create a barrier between to and the savage lunatic.

Bonnie took a few deep breathes, her heart pounding through her chest. She clutched her abdomen. As she crawled, she ended up hitting her would into the hard rocks.

Damn, it hurt bad.

Once her heart rate calmed down, Bonnie started to think. She knew that crawlspace most likely wasn't the only passageway, which meant Bonnie would probably see that guy again before she finally escaped.

Oh joy.

Bonnie started to move away from the now blocked crawlspace, wanting to escape fast. She probably wasted too much time catching her breath. She noticed a lit fire in the area, but she lost her torch while she was hitting the psycho. Luckily with the light from the fire, Bonnie didn't need the torch. While searching around, she was able to find some natural light coming in from up above. The downside was that she would have to climb to get there so she could get out.

"I can do this." Bonnie affirmed, going to the rock wall and started to climb up.

She went up a few feet, only to stumble back down. After repeating it for a while—climbing only to stumble back down—Bonnie huffed and looked around for a new way. There was a slanted pathway from across the room that would lead her up, but not in the direction she wanted. She looked around some more ways to help her, coming up with a plan.

* * *

Christopher groaned in pain, realizing he must have been hit by one of those portals Bonnie had talked about. _Damn, that hurt._

He started to get his bearings, looking around. He wasn't at the beach anymore, but a woodland area. He slogged through some mud, wondering if he had been moved to a different part of the island. Christopher didn't find any signs of the beach or the ocean at all. In fact, as he walked past a river, he wondered where the hell he was. Eventually, Christopher came upon a camp. Well, camp was putting it mildly.

"Looks like a damn renaissance fair." He muttered, moving closer to the camp. There was a large tower nearby—which Christopher knew wouldn't be on no damn island—and the were some flags stung up with a wolf insignia. He saw at least ten men waking around, patrolling the area in some medieval-type armor. They had swords and everything. Christopher ducked down and kept out of sight from the men. They seemed like the type to kill on sight—something Christopher wanted to avoid at all costs. Even if he did have a gun.

However the situation did provide him with an opportunity. If they had some things just lying around the camp that could be useful to either him or the others, Christopher didn't see the problem with taking what he found. With that in mind, he started to sneak around to some of the tents—first peaking to make sure they were empty before he entered them. He was able to go around undetected through the camp, checking to make sure the tents were empty before he entered by peaking through a side flap of the tents.

One tent had two people having sex, so Christopher quickly moved onto the next. That one was empty. It seemed to be where they stored food. Christopher took what he could. Stuff he knew wouldn't spoil. The tent after that was empty as well. It was by far one of the nicest tents in the camp.

From what Christopher had seen, the camp was an army of sorts. He wondered if it was the leader's tent. He pilfered throughout the tent, taking things here and there. He picked up a pouch that was filled with wine, taking a generous sip before slipping it into the bag. There was some blank parchment on a table. Christopher added that to the bag as well, thinking Bonnie might need something extra to write on when they all sit down to figure out how to break the curse.

_He'd have to find Bonnie first_, Christopher thought, sourly.

There was a war map in the nice tent, only proving Christopher's theory of being in a war camp. On the map were bobbles to show placement. While he normally wouldn't have messed with the thing—dead giveaway someone had been there—he couldn't help but snatch up on of the wolf bobbles and put it in the bag. It reminded him too much of Tyler.

The most important thing Christopher found was the books. He didn't think much of them—they were just books—until one on great houses caught his eye. He skimmed through it, finding the Targaryen house listed. He put the book in Bonnie's bag, having to stuff it in. The bag was getting quite full. Christopher looked for any other books with the Valyrian language, but came up empty. Oh well, the one book would help them enough.

Christopher had decided to enter one last tent, but one peak through a small hole on the tent told him to avoid it at all costs. A bunch of men where in it, seeming to be coming up with strategies for a next move of some sort. Most likely a war meeting.

Christopher started to leave the camp, not wanting to spend another minute there. He didn't want to risk the chance of getting caught, considering he did just raid the place. A somewhat familiar ringing started to act up in his ears again.

"Not again." He grumbled, shutting his eyes and clenching his fist tight to hold onto the bag.

* * *

It took some time, but Bonnie was able to reach the top. She moved closer to where daylight peaked into the cave, getting more excited by the minute. She was around twenty feet from the cave entrance, when an arm grabbed her.

The crazy guy had found her.

He started to mutter, Bonnie distinctly picking up a few words like, "prophesy" and "the fire will cleanse her" in Valyrian. Bonnie was right, the blood drawn symbols she found really were Valyrian.

The man pulled her arm, trying to bring her further into she darkness of the cave. She began to struggle, panic consuming her. She had to get free. She just had to. As her fear grew, so did a sort of exhilarating tingling sensation. It was just like after she arrived on the beach. It took Bonnie a moment while she fought the man to realize what it was.

Her magic. It was her magic!

Power surged through Bonnie, lashing out at all around her, trying to protect her. The cave started to collapse, debris falling around. A boulder fell on the wacko's shoulder, making him let go of Bonnie. She raised her hand, using her newly returned magic to push him far away from her. The cave began to shake, so Bonnie ran toward the entrance, not missing a beat as she emerged outside.

With the sudden reappearance of her magic, Bonnie quickly moved her hands to cover her wound, a healing spell coming from her lips. She was about halfway done with a spell when she magic cut off.

Bonnie frowned.

She was looking forward to the possibility of powers again. At least she was lucky enough to partly heal herself. She took a deep breath, the air from outside of the cave feeling cleaner and fresher.

Bonnie let a hand rest over her partially healed abdomen, taking in her new surroundings. She was on a cliff side that had a path which overlooked the beach. It wasn't sunny, but it sure beat to darkness of the cave. She began to move forward along the path, brushing dirt and grim off herself with her other hand.

She hoped to find the others alive.

* * *

Christopher landed right in front of the group. Matt, Scotty, Tom, and Alex were playing a game of cards as they waited for Christopher to come back with Bonnie, while Tyler was giving Lucy a neck massage. Christopher appearing out of thin air caused quite the commotion with the group.

Christopher took a moment to gather his strength from the portal's backlash, taking a seat next to the fire. He originally landed on a cliff side, but some other portal snatched him right after. Christopher suspected it was the curse's doing. Instead of a stable portal people could go through to travel, they were erratic and appearing at most random times. He also reasoned that's why they hurt so much to go through.

Christopher still hadn't found Bonnie so he could ask her. On top of that, Christopher's grip wasn't holding her bag tight enough after the first portal that when the second one came he let go. Not only was all the useful stuff he'd found gone, but more importantly, so was Bonnie's notes on the curse.

Since the group was wanting an answer on he appeared out of thin air, Christopher told them mostly what happened, including what he thought on the portals. Scotty surprising took the fact the magic existed well, Tom and Alex did not. They didn't believe them at all. Lucy, doing a small spell of floating a flower in the air, convinced them however. They began to talk about where Bonnie could be, some wondering if Bonnie was actually alive.

Lucy's voice was firm and absolute when she said, "She's alive. I know it."

"I agree." Christopher added, a contemplative look crossing his face. "We just have to find her. Who knows? Maybe she was hit by a portal herself. If we don't find her, I'm sure she'll find—"

A gunshot rang out, stopping all conversation. Tom looked down at his chest, seeing blood coming from where his heart was located. His hand tried to cover the wound, but he fell over dead before he could do so.

Tyler's face vamped out, his eyes golden from his werewolf genes. He stood protectively next to Lucy, who had a spell on the tip of her tongue.

"AAAGHHHH!" The war cry was screamed out from half a dozen wild-looking men running towards the group. Christopher hurriedly pulled out his pistol, acting on instinct. He fired a shot at the only one holding a gun. The rest of the attackers had swords and knives. The bullet pierced his skull, killing the wild man instantly.

Matt pulled out the gun Christopher gave him, standing next to the injured Alex since he wouldn't be able to do much. Scotty picked up a stick that was partly in the fire, smacking another wild man with the flaming end right in the face. The man screamed in pain, falling off the cliff side to his death. There were four attackers left, so everyone else spurred into action.

Tyler whooshed to the man closest to Lucy, tackling and biting into his neck. Tyler drained the man dry, his strength building up from feeding. Another man that was close them was about to swing his sword and cut off Tyler's head, but Lucy used a spell that crushed the guy's windpipe. Lucy stood next to Tyler.

No one was going to kill her man.

Christopher ducked away from a sword swinging near his head, aiming his pistol to shoot the man who came after him. Christopher shot the man in the heart, but Scotty shoved the man over the cliff side to be safe.

Matt managed to shoot the last man in the knee, not killing him, but he didn't drop the gun. He fired the gun again, remembering all that Christopher and Scotty told him. The bullet hit the man in the middle of his chest. The man dropped his weapon, stumbling back.

Suddenly a sword was protruding from the man's chest, a new man standing behind him. He looked worse for wear, but not as savage as the men who just attacked the group.

"Who are you?" Christopher questioned, taking action.

"My name is John Harrison." The new man—John—answered. "The cruise ship I was on crashed around... well, I'm not sure. These wildlings have been killing off everyone in groups. I'm the last one from my ship alive. Please tell me that you have a way off this hellhole."

The group exchanged looks. Some seemed willing to trust the guy and others didn't, but John did just help them. Eventually, they decided to grab what stuff they had left and move on from the camp to avoid any other so called wildlings.

* * *

Bonnie walked along the cliff side, keeping her eyes on the sky for any oncoming storms and on the beach for... well anyone. Preferably not insane men who wanted to cocoon her up in a cave and burn her alive. Bonnie could do without that so soon. Or even ever again.

She was pulled out of her ramblings when saw her backpack lying on the ground up ahead of her. She took off running—as fast as she could, falling to her knees as she tore open the bag. She glanced up briefly, seeing that no one else was in sight. Bonnie couldn't tell what that meant.

Bonnie began to rifle through it, checking the backpack. She paused when all her stuff was accounted for. Actually, it looked like more was added into the bag. Bonnie figured Christoper must have explored around then. She wondered if he had looked for her...

It didn't matter. The bag being there meant he was be close by. That meant everyone else was too. They had to be. She would just have to find them.

Bonnie let the first smile appear on her face since she had arrived on the island as relief filled through her. She quickly donned on her backpack, continuing down the cliff side.

She had some catching up to do.

* * *

A/N: Has anyone heard the A Survivor Is Born (Rock Instrumental Remix) of Tomb Raider 2013's soundtrack that someone did? I found it on YouTube and it is giving me this big idea of Bonnie later on in the story. There are more eater eggs of Star Trek, but it's not a crossover. Strictly only references. About Daenerys, I do want to include Daenerys in this, but at this point in the time line she is about to lose her baby and Drogo, so I think I'll wait to include her for just a bit. I hope this was up to everyone's standards. Let me know what you all think.


End file.
